Kape
by Clarixe
Summary: Minsan, may mga bagay na araw-araw nang nakasanayan kaya't hinahanap pero sa kaso ni Eriol, hindi lang iyon dahil sa nakasanayan. May mga bagay na hinahanap-hanap mo na mas higit pa sa rason na dahil sa ito'y iyong nakasanayan.


**Cladixe: **Matagal na talagang nakatengga ang maikling fanfic na ito. April, 2008. Lagpas isang taon na ring nangangalawang ang aking mga kamay sa pagsulat. Dapat sana ang itutuloy ko ay ang mga _incomplete English fics_ ko, ngunit dahil nga sa mahigit isang taong nangalawang ang aking utak at kamay sa pagsulat, naisipan kong dapat mag-warm up ako. Ano pa nga ba ang mabisang ehersiyo para sa nangalawang na mga kamay kundi ang sumulat sa Filipino – ang aking nakagisnang lengguwahe. Pagpasensiyahan ninyo na kung maikli ang aking nagawa. Gusto ko lang na manatiling _short and sweet_ ang isang ito. Ang mga konstruktibong kritisismo ay malugod kong tinatanggap.

**Kape**

A short sequel to 100 Reasons Why I Love Tomoyo Daidouji

--------------------------------------------------

Aminado akong nakasanayan ko nang uminom ng kape sa edad na disi-otso. Sa hindi ko malamang dahilan, ito lang ang nagpapabuhay sa akin tuwing umaga – hindi tsaa, juice, o tubig. Lumaki ako sa Inglatera at nakamulatan ko na ang pag-inom ng tsaa. Nakakahalubilo ko na ang mga matatanda sa mga seryosong usapin tuwing tea party sa murang edad pa lang.

Kasabay ng pag-iwan ko sa bayang kinalakhan ko at pagtungo dito sa Japan ay napalitan ng kape ang tsaa. Ang tanging kadahilanan kaya ko nakasanayang uminom ng ganitong inumin ay dahil kay Tomoyo.

Madalas akong napapagawi sa bahay nina Tomoyo pagkatapos ng klase para sa isang intellectual conversation na ang hidden agenda ko naman talaga ay makatambay sa bahay nila. At kasabay ng aming "intellectual conversation" ay ang kapeng inihahanda sa kanila.

"Iba talaga ang lasa ng kape nyo." Komento ko pagkatapos humigop ng kaunti mula sa puting tasa at inilapag ito sa coffee table. "Walang sinabi yung 3-in-1 ko."

Umupo si Tomoyo sa couch na katapat ng kinauupuan ko at tumawa. "Galing yang Indonesia. Choosy si Mama sa kape eh."

"Alam mo, dito lang ako sa Japan nasanay magkape." Dagdag ko. "Tsaa ang meron sa Inglatera eh. English Breakfast Tea."

At tulad na lamang ng pagkasanay ko sa kape, ganoon na din ang pagkasanay ko na araw-araw makita si Tomoyo.

Tumawa siya sa sinabi ko. Nakakahawa ang ngiti niya. Isa na rin ito sa mga agenda ko kapag nag-uusap kami. May tsansa akong masulyapan ang bihirang ngiti niya. Ang bihirang ngiti na iyon na balang araw ay sana bawat umaga'y makita ko.

Kinuha kong muli ang porselanang tasa mula sa coffee table at humigop ng kaunti.

"I can't believe na naka **A- **ka sa last essay natin last week. Ikaw na ang highest sa klase." Hirit ni Tomoyo. "It means that your work is really, really good."

Muntik ko nang ibuga ng wala sa oras ang kape. Hindi ko alam kung dahil nasamid lang ako at may nakaalala sa akin, dahil mainit yung kape o dahil sa sinabi nya. Halatang nagulat din siya sa nagawa ko. Nakakapagtaka at naungkat pa ang bagay na gusto kong manatiling isang lihim sa pagitan ko at ng aking English professor. Akala ko ay baon na niya sa limot ang activity na iyon.

"Okay ka lang?"

"Sorry." Paulit-ulit at pautal-utal kong sambit. "Napaso ata ako sa kape."

"Bakit parang nabigla ka ata sa comment ko?"

"Hindi naman." Sagot ko defensively. "Feeling ko lang, natsambahan ko lang yung essay. Siguro naaawa na rin yung mga anghel sa langit kasi buong gabi ata akong nagkakakanta ng _Jesus, Take the Wheel_ para lang ipasa ako. Hindi ko lang alam kung dahil sa awa yun o naiirita na sila sa boses ko na wala sa tono at gusto na nila akong patigilin sa pagkanta."

Sinundan ko iyon ng pagkanta ng chorus ng kanta ni Carrie Underwood. Hindi ako fan ni Carrie Underwood. Nagkataon lang na narinig ko ang kantang iyon kay Nakuru. Kabisado ko lang ang lyrics kasi paulit-ulit niyang pinatugtog yun sa bahay. LSS marahil.

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

"Seryoso?"

May pagka-gullible din tong si Tomoyo eh. Wala talaga akong maisip na pwedeng idahilan kasi hindi ko naman talaga alam ang dahilan kung bakit ang taas ng grade ko doon.

"Sa totoo lang, hindi ko talaga alam, Tomoyo, kaya wala akong maisasagot sa iyo."

"Alam mo, pag binigyan ng mataas na marka, ibig sabihin maganda." Sambit ni Tomoyo. "Gusto ko mabasa ang essay mo."

Napalunok ako ng laway. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. Sumingit sa utak ko ang imahe ni Tomoyo na hawak ang papel ko at namumula sa galit.

"Seryoso ka sa sinasabi mo?" Napalunok muli ako. Bumilis ang pintig ng puso ko. Pareho ng nadarama ko sa tuwing lumalapit si Tomoyo sa akin.

Pinagpawisan na lang ako ng malamig.

"Oo naman. Bakit nga ba hindi?" Sagot naman ni Tomoyo. "Unless may itinatago ka sa akin."

"Wala kaya." Pananakip-butas kong sagot. "Nakakahiya lang. Di ako sanay na ipakita mga isinusulat ko sa hindi naman nagbibigay ng grado sa akin. Hindi naman kita teacher."

"Edi bibigyan kita ng grade." Pamimilosopong sagot ng kaibigan ko. "Gusto mo pa nga, yung parang sa bata. Yung may three stars pa pag very good."

Tumawa na lang ako habang kinukuha ko ang panyo ko sa aking bulsa at mabilis na ipinunas iyon sa malamig kong pawis sa noo.

"Lighten up, Eriol." Pa-ingles na sabi ni Tomoyo. "Ang hirap sa iyo, masyado kang seryoso."

Kinuha ko ang isang kuwaderno mula sa aking leather bag at ibinuklat ito sa huling pahina. Napakapansinin daw ng sulat-kamay ko. Marami na ang nagsasabing parang babae daw ako kung makapagsulat. Pantay ang espasyo sa bawat letra. Ang bawat kurba ng letra'y may halong landi. Kakaiba raw akong magsulat.

"Ano yan?" Usisa ni Tomoyo ng mahinhin. Napakalambing ng boses niya.

Gumaan ang loob ko. Sana ganyan na lang lagi ang boses niya – malambing. Siguro pag sinabi niyang tumalon ako sa bangin na ganyan ang tono ng boses niya, baka nga tumalon ako.

"Tinitingnan ko lang kung may assignments tayo." Sagot ko ng mabilis habang tinitingnan ang mga notes ko.

Sa dami ng ginagawa ko, hindi na ako magkanda-ugaga kung ano ang aking sisimulan. Maraming nakaline-up na proyekto ang Student Body. Sinabayan pa iyon ng pagkarami-raming exams at homeworks.

Aminado akong nakakain ng Student Body ang oras ko.

"Ang busy mo naman." Ngiti niya habang nakatitig sa akin. "Buti ka pa busy. Sana busy din ako."

May tuliling din ata tong kausap ko. Siya na nga itong maraming free time, siya pa itong nagrereklamo na hindi siya busy.

Tumawa ako ng malakas sa sinabi niya. "Mabuti ba ang busy? Wala na nga akong panahon para sa sarili ko eh."

Napatitig siya sa damit ko.

"Halata nga."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin sa 'halata nga'?"

"Na wala ka nang time para sa sarili mo." Prangkang sagot niya sa akin. "Kahit nga lovelife mo ata, parang Coke Zero na."

Para akong nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig sa mukha.

"Hindi naman." Depensa ko sa sarili habang mabilis na inilipat sa mga naunang pahina ang kuwaderno ko. "May oras pa naman ako para doon."

May oras pa naman ako para sa iyo.

"Weh? Talaga?" Pagulat niyang sagot. "Bakit? May natitipuhan ka na ba?"

Nanatili akong tahimik sa kabila ng kanyang biglaang sugar rush.

"Wala pa naman." Pagsisinungaling ko. "Wala pa akong natitipuhan."

Napuna niyang ubos na ang kape ko sa tasa.

"Wala ba dahil hindi ka lang attracted sa kanila?" Sagot niya habang inililigpit niya ang mga tasa at isinasalansan sa isang tray sa tabi niya. Sinenyasan niya ang butler nila na kunin na ang aming mga ininuman. "O ayaw mo lang talaga ng isang relasyon?"

"Hindi lang siguro ako attracted sa kanila." Sagot ko.

"Ang dami-daming nagkakandarapa sa iyo, Eriol." Mahinang sagot ng boses niya. "Tuwing swimming class nga natin, yung taga-ibang year nagcu-cut ng classes para lang makita ang hubo mong katawan."

Kinilabutan ako sa sinabi niya. Umalingawngaw ang mga katagang lumabas sa bibig niya

_Hubo mong katawan._

"Tapos yung mga kaklase nating babae, parang nanggaling sa sauna." Hagikhik niya ng marahan. "Namumula ang mga mukha."

Ang sarap niyang panooring tumawa.

"Huwag mo sabihing ikaw rin?" Pabiro kong sabi.

"Hindi!" Pasigaw niyang sagot. "Parang hindi ko pa nakita yang topless mong katawan simula noong grade school tayo ha."

Lahat na pala ng babae, nagkakandarapa sa katawan ko. Lahat maliban sa kanya. Kung mamalasin ka nga naman. Lahat na ng babae may tama na sa akin, maliban sa kanya. Maliban kay Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Naniniguro lang." Sagot ko na may malisya sa aking ngiti. "Baka kasi hindi ko alam, eh pinagpapantasyahan mo na ako."

"_You wish_, Hiiragizawa." Lalo siyang tumawa ng malakas.

"Alis na nga ako." Sinimulan ko na ang pagtabi ng aking kuwaderno sa leather bag ko. Tumayo ako ng marahan.

"Uy, wag ka nang magtampo." Napatayo siya mula sa kanyang kinauupuan at hinawakan ng kanyang mga malalambot na kamay ang aking kaliwang braso. "Eriol naman eh."

"Hindi ako nagtatampo." Sagot ko sa kanya na may malawak na ngiti sa aking mga labi. "Ayoko lang gabihin sa daan."

Napatingin siya sa bintana. Nag-aagaw ang ilaw at dilim.

"Seryoso?"

Napatango ako.

"Mag-ingat ka ha." Sabi niya ng mahinhin. Hindi pa rin niya tinatanggal ang kanyang mga kamay sa aking braso. "Salamat sa paghahatid mo sa akin."

"Walang problema." Sagot ko sa kanya. Binitiwan niya agad ang aking braso at inihatid ako sa tarangkahan ng kanilang mansiyon.

"Tumawag ka sa akin pagkarating ninyo sa bahay ninyo!" Sigaw ni Tomoyo habang sinisimulan ko na ang paglakad paalis sa tapat ng bahay nila. "Ikamusta mo na lang ako kay Nakuru't Spinel."

Tumango ako't nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

Bukas, ganito na naman. Pupunta ako sa bahay nila. Magkakape. Magkukuwentuhan. Humihingi ng kaunting oras ng dalagang iyon para lamang masulyapan ko ang mga ngiti sa kanyang labi.

OWARI


End file.
